This invention relates generally to land vehicles of the wheels, articulated type and, more particularly, to those having ball and socket type couplings.
Ball and socket couplings generally include a portion attached to a vehicle to be towed. This portion includes a socket-like receptacle. Another portion is attached to a towing vehicle and includes a ball. The ball and socket are of a construction sufficient for mating engagement.
For coupling, the ball is mounted in the socket and a securing device of some type is brought into a position sufficient for maintaining the ball in the socket but permitting movement of the ball within the socket.
Such couplings are very useful for accomplishing relatively quick connect-quick disconnect of construction and farming machinery. Thus it is important that coupling apparatus used with construction and farming machinery be rugged, provide a snug, secure socket to ball connection and which is relatively simple providing fast hookup without tools.
In the past, ball and socket connections which are rugged and durable are usually limited in that they are complex and slow fitting. Other connections which are quick fitting are usually limited in that they are not substantially built for strenuous use associated with farming and construction.
The foregoing illustrates limitations of the known prior art. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations as set forth above.